


Stray Kids Fantasy AU

by mihigh3725



Series: Stray Kids Fantasy AU [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demigods, Dragons, M/M, Naaid, Sirens, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihigh3725/pseuds/mihigh3725
Summary: This work explains each Stray Kids' members backstory and the fantasy creature that they are. Each member will get their own fic/one shot dedicated to the based on this.





	Stray Kids Fantasy AU

**Chan:**

_“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you…”_

A demigod son of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war.  
He is multi talented and knows basic spells, archery and sword fighting.  
He is the sole survivor after his demigod safe house was attacked.  
Felix had been hunting one of the monsters that attacked the safehouse and had saved Chan.  
After the monsters were killed and Chan healed, he set up tombstones as memorial for those he lost.

**Woojin:**

_“I’ll be sure to break a leg!”_

A necromancer but he doesn’t give off necromancer ‘vibes’…Until you realise that his left leg up to the knees is bone.  
He uses his necromancing abilities to walk.  
He helped heal Chan by slowing down the death of his cells.  
He has a bear. It’s not controlled or anything, it’s a normal bear that listens to him.

**Minho:**

_“For the best results hold a stone or some dirt while casting; if they are really pissing you off just throw it at them.”_

A witch with an affinity for water and is 100% done with ALL the magical creatures that visit his shop.  
The front part of his house is the shop and is near a river and also in Felix’s grove.  
Minho met Chan after he was brought in heavily injured by Felix.  
He managed to save Chan but couldn’t heal all of his wounds and had to call Woojin for help — Chan still feels indebted.  
He doesn’t have a familiar.  
Once he summoned a demon instead of a familiar so no familiars. He later found out that demons can be used as high-level familiars. Does not want to test that theory.  
He sucked at making potions.  
But learnt potion making for a certain naaid who wanted to be human.

**Changbin:**

_“I’ll huff and puff and burn your house down.”_

A dragon shifter who is not as scary as he seems.  
As he is a dragon, he has a longer lifespan than normal humans.  
He lives in a cave near a mountain alone because he is a ‘strong and independent’ dragon.He hoards shiny trinkets such as earrings and crowns.  
When angry, his eyes will literally turn red like a fire. His eyes are usually coal black.  
He also has super strength and can literally spit fire if he wants to.  
Changbin flies to visit Felix every few days.

**Hyunjin:**

_“If we fail to respect nature, she will turn against us. As one of her children, I will protect her.”_

Apprentice witch working under Minho who has an affinity for earth.  
Healing, nurturing plants and finding rare ingredients are his specialty.  
Hyunjin attracts a lot of customers and he will sweet talk them into buying potions and charms.  
He sucks at potion making.  
He will burn the store down or cause animals to stampede into the store cos a potion went wrong.  
He is learning from Minho on how to make potions.  
He has a familiar rabbit.

**Jisung:**

_“Swimming feels like flying!”_

A naaid -free water spirit (specifically fresh water), going wherever the current takes them  
Known to be playful.  
He lives in the river near Minho’s house  
He often gets potion to turn himself human in exchange for rare sea ingredients.  
When human, he likes to spend time talking to tree spirits.He also likes to bicker with Minho alot.  
They once had a fight on the topic that Jisung was potentially overdosing on the potion that makes him human  
‘It’s because I want to see you more! You don’t visit me at my river!’  
Ever since then, Minho visits the river daily.

**Felix:**

_“My stars are the only guidance I need.”_

A human blessed by Artemis, the greek goddess of the hunt, moon, and nature.  
His freckles are a map of the stars, some fading as stars collapse and others appearing as new stars are born.  
He was blessed as a young boy after he took an arrow to the chest to protect Artemis without knowing that she was a goddess.  
Given the gift of immortality, he is at least a few centuries old. The deepness of his voice reflects his age.  
Is also well versed in Archery.  
Is one of the few males to travel with Artemis. They parted ways after Felix found a grove where he wanted to settle down.

**Seungmin:**

_“I’m glad you like my voice!”_

A rare male siren. The only other male siren recorded in existence is Kim Wonpil of Day6.  
The only survivor of a sunken ship because his parents sacrificed their lives to save him.  
The ship sunk because the captain was lulled by nearby sirens into sleep and the ship crashed.  
The sirens took pity on Seungmin, because he looked like them and raised him, so he gained their characteristics / abiliies.  
Friends with the naaid, Jisung.  
He left the sirens after finding out about his past and is a traveller.

**Jeongin:**

_“I smell the food— gIVE ME THE FOOD”_

A young kitsune with only one tail and white fur.  
A kitsune is known for being faithful and guardians.  
His powers are human body possession, flight, invisibility.  
As a fairly young fox he does not have control on his abilities, and turns invisible when embarrassed.  
He lives near Changbin’s cave.  
He is a very hungry baby.  
He needs to eat a lot to grow!!  
He has both human and fox form.  
He flies with Changbin to see Felix!!  
Changbin ends up giving him a ride tho! He’s a poor bab who can’t control his powers too well.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @astrayminho and comment which member's au you would like to see first!


End file.
